A Kingdom In Peril
by Ambrosius Malachai
Summary: Rated T language. AU. A princess without a crown, a mercenary without a past, and a kingdom that is heading towards a path of destruction. Well this is my first ever summary and I'm not sure if its any good but this is a Natsu x Erza fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 The Young Mercenary

**A/N Well this is my first story ever so I'm currently not that confident if this will be any good. Originally I only read stories on the site but after many stories I started coming up with ideas of my own and as you can see I've finally decided to make one of those ideas into a story.**

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Edit-just some grammer problems

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The Young Mercenary**

History of Fiore and Edolas

For years there has been conflict and war between the kingdoms of Fiore and Edolas. The war had lasted so long that many people thought that it would not end or at least not until one of them was either conquered or burned to the ground. But finally a truce has been made and war shall end with the eldest daughter of Edolas marrying the eldest son of Fiore. There was much celebration going on that day since finally the war has ended.

Now after 18 years of peace the king's eldest son is the current king after the death of his father a few years ago. Along with he and his wife have given birth to a single daughter who is now the princess of Fiore. Her name is Erza Scarlet.

* * *

After waking up and letting out a yawn the young man with pink colored hair who looked about 17 got out of bed and got prepared for another day in the life of a mercenary. Looking over he sees his fellow mercenary still snoring loudly in bed.

"Geez can he snore any louder," grumbled the young man. He then throws his pillow at his snoring comrade. "Hey, wake up already your snoring is freaking annoying," he shouted at the other man who woke up with a shout at the rude awakening.

"Hey Natsu can't yah be any more gentle when yah wake a person up," grumbles the annoyed man.

"Ha I'll show yah gentle by pouring a bucket of water on yah next time, how can a person even snore so loud. I swear you coulda woken the dead with your snoring." retorted the young man known as Natsu.

"Hey yah can't blame me for being dead tired after yesterday's mission," the other mercenary defended. "Ha I can and I will Lloyd, or did yah forget I was there too," said the smirking Natsu. "Alright already I'm getting up, damn little punk," Lloyd said while saying the last part under his breath.

"Hey what you call me, you picking a fight," Natsu shouted while sporting a grin at the thought of a fight. "Hmm you must be hearing things, how can you be so energetic anyway," Lloyd sighed at the boy's vast amount of energy that he always seems to have even after just waking up. Frowning at the older man's lack of energy Natsu says, "Then stay in bed yah lazy bag of bones." Lloyd then tries to throw the pillow back at Natsu but missed as Natsu darted out of the room while laughing, 'Damn energetic little punk' was the last thing Lloyd thought before getting prepared for the day.

Natsu then moved to the rooms that his other mercenary comrades were staying in to see them still in bed while the leader of the group's bed was empty. 'Hmm I wonder where ol' Rob is' Natsu thought before heading down stairs part of the tavern that the group was currently staying in.

Seeing the old man Natsu head over the take a seat next to him, "Hey Rob already awake I see unlike all those other lazy guys," Natsu grinned. "Oh hey Natsu already awake I see, and don't insult your comrades even if they are lazy," the old man known as Rob chuckled.

"Alright," Natsu sighed then continued, "so when's our next mission anyway." "Energetic as always too I see," Rob chuckled again, "well lucky for you an old friend has asked a request of me so we will be leaving once everyone wakes up."

Cheered up by the thought of another mission Natsu had to force himself not to head back upstairs and wake up everyone himself. Rob then got a thoughtful look on his face while stating, "Its been 2 years since you joined us hasn't it."

Confused at the older man for suddenly bringing up the length of how long he has been with the group Natsu decided to ask the man a question, "Hey Rob how exactly did I end up joining with all of you again my memory is still kinda fuzzy about that time." The man then proceeded to chuckle again which he seems to do very often, "I would be surprised if you did remember seeing as we found you unconscious and without any memories before we met you too."

"Well whatever I'm forgetting doesn't matter since I'm with all of you now," Natsu grinned but if you knew him like Rob did you would see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Trying to change the subject Natsu asked Rob what the new mission is. "Ah this mission is to be the bodyguard for the King himself and his family at a party for his daughter's 17th birthday," Rob said while chuckling again at seeing the boys eyes almost pop out of his head at the mention of the royal family.

"T-T-The king, we're gonna protect the king," Natsu said in shock then asked, "but isn't that the kind of thing that the king has his own guards for?" "Ah well you see this old man is actually old friends with the king," Rob said with amusement in his eyes seeing the boy's reaction, "I used to always get requests from the king before I became the leader of this group."

Natsu then got rethought about not waking the others himself and immediately bolted up the stairs to the rooms of the others. From upstairs you could hear the surprised and shocked yells and shouts of the men who were rudely awakened. All this time Rob was downstairs chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm.

* * *

A/N Well there's the first chapter and I actually had a hard time deciding whether my first fanfic would be a full on story like I'm doing now or just some short one shot. And well as you can see I chose the former so please R&R and please no flames. I'll probably not upload a second chapter until I get some reviews for this one so until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Scarlet Princess

**A/N I'm here again with chapter two. I ended up creating a one shot that somehow got more views than this. But for those who have not read it please look at my one shot called Natsu's Scarf. I would like to give a special thanks to Silent Reader 6100 for being the first person to review this story, you do not know how happy I was to get my first ever review. Well maybe some other writers know how I feel but back to the topic. I would also like to give thanks to Gmags26, Gordaime, NATSUxERZA 123456, and the 3 unknown guests who reviewed my story, thank you for reading and reviewing the writing of this inexperienced writer *bows*. Now for Chapter 2**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Everywhere Erza looked all she saw were servants running to and from trying to get the castle prepared for her upcoming birthday party. Not only were the servants in rushing around but also the guards and even some nobles who were trying to get things prepared. Though this could all be understood since she is the princess and the party would be anything but small and adding to the fact that the party is tomorrow.

Erza was walking through the hallway alongside one of the generals of the kingdom Pantherlily. Pantherlily is an Exceed which is a cat type race that can use magic to grow wings that allow them to fly. Pantherlily is like no other Exceed though because his size which is as tall as the tallest human. When no one is around though it is said that Pantherlily goes down to the size of his fellow Exceed although no one knows if it is true or not and no one dares to ask him.

Erza was walking with Pantherlily on her way to sword and magic practice for the day. Since a young age Erza has had a natural talent with sword fighting and Ex-quip magic. Seeing her talent in these traits her parents decided to have her trained by Pantherlily in the use of swords and magic. This does not mean she dislikes it, in fact you could say she enjoys it very much.

"Hey Lily what are we going to practice today," Erza inquired to the intimidating Exceed. "Today we are going to have you try out multiple Ex-quipping of your armor and to try to see how many times you can change without getting tired and to try it out in combat," Pantherlily calmly stated to the young woman following behind him, "we will also do some more sword practice with one handed, two handed, and dual wielding sword fighting." After Pantherlily replied to the Princess they continued to walk towards the training room in silence.

Once they reached the training room Erza was trained by Pantherlily for a couple hours before Pantherlily deemed that she was done for the day. Exhausted Erza started to head back to her room to get a change of clothes since her workout clothes are covered in sweat from the hard work out she was put through. Just because she was the princess did not mean that the general would go any easier on her which she liked having not to worry about being babied or looked down upon just because she was the princess and a woman. Smelling the sweat that covered her body she also decided she would need to take a shower or else she would be deemed unsanitary.

After taking a shower and changing she headed back towards the halls of the castle to find anything interesting to do for the day. Just as she was about to give up all hope of finding anything besides rushing servants she saw her friend Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy is the daughter of the Heartfilia family, which is a high ranking noble family; she was also her childhood friend from since she was little.

When she saw Lucy she was about to call out to her but was beaten to it by the young blonde once her gaze finally locked onto the scarlet-haired princess. "Erza I've been looking all over for you where have you been," Lucy exclaimed after finally finding her friend who she has been looking all over for.

"I just got done showering and changing after my morning training practice with Lily," Erza replied to her friend with a frown as to why she would be looking for her. She put that aside though and decided to just enjoy talking with her friend.

"Oh right you have training in the mornings with the general," Lucy then smirked, "so how strong have you gotten now seeing as your fighting prowess has been deemed stronger than a normal knights and even some of the experience veterans." "Well I'm not the only one who has gotten strong," Erza replied with a smirk of her own, "if I'm correct I heard you even got another celestial key." At the mention of her precious keys Erza could have sword that stars appeared in the girl's eyes.

"I did I got a golden and a silver key," exclaimed the excited Lucy. "Wow that's amazing Lucy," Erza chuckled at seeing her friends excitement whenever she was talking about her keys, "so what celestial sprits did you get?" "I got the Gate of the Maiden, Virgo key and I also got the Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora key," Lucy replied with stars still in her eyes, "I swear you have to Plue he's so adorable."

As the girl was squealing the last part Erza had a confused look on her face she then asked, "Plue?" "Oh sorry that's the name I gave the little guy that came out of the Gate of the Canis Minor," Lucy answered and let out a little giggle at seeing her friends face going from confused to a look of understanding.

It seemed that Lucy decided that she would show her friend anyway she proceeded to take out a key and summon a little white … um dog like thing that was as white as snow with a horn … drill-like nose, the … dog spirit started to shake uncontrollably. Seeing the little dog Erza's reactions was a widening of her eyes and the muttering of the word cute that Lucy had ended up hearing a giggled at the scarlet-haired princess girlish like reaction.

Lucy then remembered the real reason why she was looking for her friend. "Hey Erza lets go out into town I was told by one of my servants that the bakery was selling your favorite strawberry cheesecakes," Lucy then told her friend and was about to say more to convince her friend but then sweat dropped at seeing the stars in her eyes at the mention of her favorite snack 'I guess she doesn't need any more persuading'.

After agreeing to go out into town Erza than decided it was better to change into something that would make it so she wouldn't stand out as she would with what she was currently wearing. After getting change she and Lucy then started walking towards a side entrance to slip out of the castle knowing that her parents wouldn't let her go out into town since it was the day before the big party.

Once they got into town they decided to look around at the shops and stores first and save the bakery for last. Erza was a little disappointed that she had to wait for her delicious cake she soon began to cheer up at the thought of having something good that she would look forward to.

Lucy and Erza then started to walk around looking at all the little clothes stores finding some dresses and clothes they liked but decided that they would have no way of sneaking anything into the castle without drawing attention to themselves.

They then began to look at the little trinkets that some of the stores were selling deciding they would be able to hide those in their pockets when they go back. After passing by a magic store Lucy stopped Erza with the pleading that there might be a new key in stock that they didn't have the last time she went. Erza also decided to go in and look to see if they had any new magic armors that might catch her interest. After looking around for a little while they found nothing of interest so they soon left the store behind.

"Hey Erza it's starting to get late lets head towards the bakery and get your cake and start heading back towards the castle," Lucy stated after noticing how much time they spent looking around. At the mention of her cake Erza had a look on her face that was screaming happiness and joy. Seeing her friend's happiness at the mention of the cake Lucy let out a giggle then they started to head towards the bakery.

After Erza had bought her cake and sat down began to eat while Lucy was ordering herself something to drink. Once they were done they then headed outside with the thought of heading back towards the castle.

Once they walked out of the bakery they soon noticed people starting to crowd around a certain area. Erza felt fear at the thought of being discovered soon relaxed noticing that the people weren't heading towards her. Instead they were crowded around a group of battle hardened men.

Listening to the crowd she soon found out the group belonged to an old friend of her father an old man named Rob. At the mention of the name Rob Erza immediately felt excited at the memories of Rob telling her stories missions he went on while he was doing his job of a mercenary.

Forgetting trying not to get discovered and her friend Lucy she tried to make her way through the crowd to greet the old mercenary. Though it seemed that was not to be as she soon got lost in the crowd, she then remembered about her friend that she was with she started to look around for her but had no luck seeing as she could not find her anywhere.

"How careless of me to get caught up in the moment and memories to let myself get separated from Lucy," she scolded herself. Trying to make her way through the crowd she soon ended up bumping into someone knocking them both down. "Ah sorry are you ok," she heard from the person she bumped into. Looking over she saw a boy of about her age wearing a black waistcoat with gold trimming, white baggy trousers that end at his knees, and a white scarf that's wrapped around his neck. His hair was short, spiky, and pink; his eyes were onyx, and he had an apologetic smile on his face while scratching that back of his head.

Erza found herself blushing seeing how his waistcoat was wide open allowing her to see his muscled chest and abs. She then heard something that she didn't notice seeing how she was too busy staring at his chest with her face dyed red. "Hey are you alright your looking a little red," the pink haired man with a worried look on his face replacing his smile asked her shocking her back into her senses. She soon started to scold herself in her mind for getting distracted and responded, "I'm ok I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up getting lost in this crowd."

The man then started to laugh making her glare at him since she thought he was laughing at her for getting lost. "Ah sorry, sorry I'm just laughing because I wasn't the only one who got lost," he hastily said after seeing her glare at him. Her glare soon changing into a smile and letting out a little giggle that even surprised herself she soon told the man, "Well it's nice to meet you my name's Erza by the way." Her eyes then widened because of her moment of carelessness that she let her name slip. Her fear of being found out soon disappeared when the man replied to her greeting.

"Nice to meet yah too, my names Natsu," he replied with a wide grin now on his face.

* * *

A/N And there we go another chapter done, I've got to say I had some trouble with some parts in this chapter. The major one though was when I had Erza meet Plue because I completely forgot what her reaction to him was so I ended up improvising. I'm not sure if I got the personalities down right or if they're a little ooc. Well if anyone thinks that their ooc please post in a review on how they think I could fix that or how they think they're ooc. Also if anyone notices any errors please post it in a review and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Well please R&R and no flames either please. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3 Fateful Meeting

**A/N Ok I don't know whether I'm just a dedicated writer or if I'm just extremely bored. I say this because I started to write this the day after I wrote chapter 2. I think I'm going to have to say I'm just bored. Ah who cares I'm making the chapter and that's all that really matters. Without further ado chapter 3**

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Monsters/Demons talking"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did own it there would be more Natsu x Erza.**

* * *

In the streets of Fiore the towns people were wary at the sight of 6 battle hardened mercenaries walking through the street. These mercenaries at first looked intimidating with some of them having scars on their bodies and the bulk of muscle they had from the countless battles they have been through, but then any fear a person would have had would then turn into confusion at the sight of a boy who looked to be around seventeen walking alongside them.

Then all that would be replaced by recognition and excitement at the sight of the leader of the group, for the leader was no one but Rob friend of the King himself and well known to the townspeople when he would stay or sightsee in the town while visiting the King.

What no one knew was that these mercenaries had just traveled for six days straight to reach their destination for their next mission. The said destination was the capital of Fiore, Era, where the royal castle was located.

The group then headed towards an Inn to buy rooms so they would have a place to sleep and a place to discuss the mission. Rob then called everyone into his room to start discussing the mission.

Once everyone was gathered he started to explain, "Well all of you have at least an idea of what we are going to be doing in this mission, but for now I am going to explain it in details so that everyone has a sure idea. Our mission this time is from the King himself."

At the mention that the benefactor of their mission was the King himself there was a collective gasp through the room from the other members of the group except from Natsu who didn't really understand what the big deal was. Sure they knew their mission was to protect the King but they thought the person who had given them the mission was either a general or a captain of the royal guards but definitely not the King.

"Our mission as you all probably know is to protect the King and his family at the party for his daughter's seventeenth birthday. The party is tomorrow so we have the rest of the day to get prepared and to look around the town, I also recommend you all to visit the castle and tell the captain of the guards you are a member of my mercenary group. Once you do this have him show you where you will be stationed when you are guarding during the party. That is all for now so you may now leave," Rob said dismissing them.

Once Rob was done explaining to them the mission Natsu immediately went straight to his room to unload all the luggage he had to carry for the traveling they had just done. Natsu was excited that finally after six days of nonstop traveling he was finally here.

It's not that he didn't like the sights he got to see while he was traveling it was mainly the method of traveling. All the way to here they had ridden on a horse drawn carriage that left the boy having to hold back the urge to barf all throughout the trip. The reason for this was because of his severe motion sickness that neither he nor his comrades could explain, but that didn't mean that they didn't tease him for that. Once he remembered all the teasing his fellow comrades did to him while he was incapable of fighting back he decided that he would get the back some other time.

Natsu then decided he would head towards the castle to talk to the captain of the guard like Rob had recommended. He was doing this for two reasons; the first was that during the trip Rob told him stories of how big the castle was and how luxurious the insides were. Sure Natsu had seen a castle before when they receive a request from some duke or archduke but those ones were small ones nowhere near the size of the castle if here we to trust the stories Rob told him.

The second reason was that he just wanted to get reporting to the Captain of the Guard out of the way so he could go sightsee a little in the town, he also wanted to see if he could get permission to look around inside the castle but he doubted he would be allowed to. The reason he wanted to look around was because during the missions they entered the castle, were taken to a room, then they received the mission from some servant from the castle then they were lead back outside.

Natsu then left his room and checked the rooms' of his comrades but only to see them empty, seeing this Natsu figured they must have already headed out. Going through the main door to the Inn Natsu was then visited with the sight of a large mass of people crowded in front of him. Looking towards what they were crowding around he then saw Rob and the others bombarded by friends and fans.

Natsu just stared in disbelief at the sight, again sure he's seen people crowd around some famous knight or something like that but to see people crowding around his fellow mercenaries was a sight Natsu thought he would never see. Natsu then had a grin on his face seeing the surprised faces of his comrades except for Rob. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was shocked by the crowd of people.

Seeing at the distressed looks on his fellow mercenaries faces Natsu decided that this was a good enough punishment for the teasing they did to him while they were on the carriage, then at the thought of the carriage Natsu's face started to turn green and he held his hand over his mouth to hold back the sickness he was feeling. Calming himself down he then started to walk through the crowd to do what he originally set out to do, and that was to head towards the castle.

Well that was what he was planning to do but has he tried to make his way through the crowd he found himself getting lost and finding no way out of the huge mass of people. Frustrated Natsu then thought to himself 'Damn it no matter how much I walk or how hard I try I just can't seem to get through'.

While lost in his thoughts of trying to figure a way out of the mass of people he ended up bumping into someone and getting knocked on down along with the other person. Looking over at the person he bumped into he had to force himself not the stare because in front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. The girl in front of him was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt, she had scarlet hair that he had to force himself to look away from and in doing so he caught sight of her eyes which were a dark shade of brown.

"Ah sorry are you ok," Natsu asked while he gave her what he hoped was an apologetic smile while scratching the back of his head. Then he noticed that her face was turning red, he then found himself worried that he may have bumped into someone who wasn't feeling well. He then started to call out to her hoping to get her attention but ended up failing. "Hey are you alright your looking a little red," he said worried that he may have hurt her when he bumped into her.

"I'm ok I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ended up getting lost in this crowd," she said with a frown on her face. Natsu was relieved to see that she was ok then he started to think of what she just said 'wow to think someone else got lost in the crowd, seems like I'm not the only one' he thought to himself before breaking out into a laugh.

When he started to laugh he noticed that the girl started to glare at him, at first he was confused then understanding came to him as he realized she must have thought he was laughing at her for getting lost. "Ah sorry, sorry I'm just laughing because I wasn't the only one who got lost," he quickly said hoping to calm her down and show her that he wasn't laughing at her.

With what happened next he had to force himself from not to blush because in front of him the girl he thought that had beauty that was unmatched showed a small smile to him and then she even started to giggle a little, 'C-Cute' was the thought that ran through his mind when he saw this. "Well it's nice to meet you my name's Erza by the way," the girl he now knew as Erza told him. "Nice to meet yah too, my names Natsu, he replied to her with his own name while having one of his trademark grins on his face.

He then noticed that they were both still sitting on the floor while the crowd around them started to disperse. He quickly got up then held out his hand for her to help her up also. At first she just looked at the hand with her face starting to turn a little red again, but then she had another small smile on her face before taking his hand. At the contact of his and her hand he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the softness of her hands.

After he helped her back up he then noticed it was starting to get late so her turned to face her. "Again it was nice to meet you but I'm in a hurry so I guess I'll see you later he said," he said with his grin back on his face which started to falter at first but then returned even bigger when she told him, "Sure I'll see you later." Once he heard her reply they traded farewells before he started to head back towards the castle, but then he stopped at the thought that he forgot how he was going to meet her again so he turned around to ask but only to notice she was already gone. Disappointed he started to make his way towards the castle again.

* * *

Erza still could not believe her reaction towards the pink haired man known as Natsu. She then remembered when she helped her up, his hand was strong to pull her up but tender enough so as not to hurt her. Noticing that she was blushing again she tried to clear her mind of the man then noticed how late it was starting to get, then she remembered about the friend she had came with in the first place 'Oh no, Lucy must be panicking and blaming herself for getting separated from me' she worried.

She then started to look around for Lucy but then remembered Natsu again but this time it was the last thing they said to each other 'why would I say I would see him again, that's pretty much impossible unless I were to sneak out again and even then he didn't look like he was from around here' she wondered to herself.

After looking around for a while she decided it was going to get too late to stay outside soon so she started heading back towards the castle hoping that her friend may have headed back to wait for her return. Once she got back to the castle she was happy to see her friend their like she hoped, but it soon changed to fear at seeing her father and mother right next to her with a frown on their faces that promised a scolding.

"Hi Father, hi Mother," Erza hesitantly said fearing for the worst but as soon as she said that her mother ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. "You don't know how worried you had me," her mother said with tears in her eyes, "I feared that something may have happened to you." Hugging her mother back she felt guilty for making her cry and scolded herself yet again for what her moment of carelessness has done.

"Erza say goodnight to Lucy and then meet me up in your room," her father said before turning around and heading back inside the castle. She knew what awaited her was a scolding and a lecture from her father but the guilt she felt at the moment made her feel like she deserved it. Her mother then let her go from her embrace and wiped her tears, she then gave her daughter one last look before also heading back inside leaving her with Lucy.

"Erza, I'm for losing sight of you and getting separated," Lucy then also started to cry and hugged her friend. Again Erza felt guilty for making everyone worry about her. She then hugged and tried to calm her friend down telling her she was alright and that it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry Lucy I was the one who got separated from you, I got distracted and tried to make my way over to someone but then noticed that I had lost sight of you," she said still trying to calm down her friend. "Someone," Lucy then questioned, "who were you trying to reach."

"Remember the mercenary that was friends with my father and would tell me stories about missions he went on," when she saw her friend nod she continued, "Well he was the person that everyone was crowding around so I tried to make my way over to him but I ended up getting lost in the crowd."

When she mentioned getting lost she then remembered the person she accidently met while she was lost, what she didn't know was that she was blushing at the memory. Though she may not have noticed it that her friend didn't who was currently confused by the random blush appearing on her friend's face. "Erza what happened when you got lost, your face is bright red," Lucy questioned.

When she heard what she asked she finally ended up noticing her blush and calmed herself down to make it go away. Seeing as how her friend wasn't going to relent on the question nor forget it she decided to tell her about the boy she had met. When she finished explaining what happened when she got lost she had a bright red blush on her face again from the memories of it all, while Lucy had a smile plastered on her face and stars in her eyes.

Although Lucy was trying to suppress her giggles at her friends face as she was explaining what happened she was also puzzled by her friend's reaction to the boy because this is Erza she was talking about. Erza may be turning seventeen but that doesn't mean she didn't have a fair share of suitors, in fact she had hordes of nobles trying to win her hand in marriage. Erza's only reaction to these people is glare that actually made some of the younger nobles faint. To think that the same Erza had her face dyed red just from a memory of a boy who she accidently bumped into.

After that was all finished with Erza traded farewells with her childhood friend and started to make her way to her room. Dreading the fury that her father must have for her actions today Erza found herself moving at a very slow pace, but then she scolded herself thinking to herself she deserves her father's wrath she picked up her pace and soon entered her room.

Once she entered her room she immediately saw her father on the other side of her room where her dresser was looking at a photo with his back turned to her. The photo was a picture of a younger version of herself with a younger version of her parents, and in the picture all of them were smiling with happiness written all over their faces. Once her father noticed her enter the room he set the photo back down from where he got it and turned to face her. He had on a blue button up long sleeved shirt with gold trimming and he also wore white pants. He was around 43 years old and had brown eyes and dark brown hair that almost looked black.

The frown on his face started to soften at the sight of her and he then sat down on her bed calling her over to sit down next to her. "Erza why would you go out into the town when you know that your birthday is tomorrow, and you made your mother worried about you when Lucy came back and told us she got separated from you," he told her making her feel even more guilty, but then he continued with a soft smile gracing his lips, "but at least your back and your safe and that's all that matters."

Erza was surprised that she wasn't being scolded and that she had actually been forgiven so easily. "Is that it you're not going to punish me or anything," she questioned hoping for her father to do something so she could get rid of the guilt she felt. "No I will not seeing as how you feel guilty enough already I believe that, that is punishment enough for you right now," her father stated.

"Anyway let me guess you snuck out at the promise of strawberry cheesecake didn't you," her father inquired. At seeing her nod he put his face into his hands, the next thing that happened surprised her even more for he was actually laughing while his head was still in his hands.

After her father was finished laughing he looked back at Erza and told her something that made her excited like nothing else could, for he told her, "Well then I don't think we have to worry about you sneaking out during your own party because your cake this time will be your favorite strawberry cheesecake made by the best chefs we could find." By now her eyes had stars in them and seeing her reaction her father let out another laugh, "Well it's getting late and I think it's about time you get to sleep you've got a big day tomorrow," he said.

He went outside and waited for her to change into her favorite strawberry pajama's which made it so he had to force himself at not letting out another laugh. He then walked over to her and wished her good night and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning off her lights and exiting her room.

After she was lying in bed Erza noticed how tired she was after today's events and immediately fell asleep. While asleep a smile appeared on her face because of a dream that included a familiar pink haired boy.

* * *

A/N Ah well I am tired. I have been writing this chapter nonstop since I put in the first author's note and now it's 1:30 in the morning. I'm pretty sure I started somewhere around 11:30-12:00 so I have been writing this for 2 hours straight. I think I deserve being tired *nods*. So R&R and tell me what you think of the story so far. No flames either please. Till next time and good night *head slams on desk and falls asleep*.


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm putting this story up for adoption. At first I was planning to carry through with this story to the end but all of a sudden I just lost all interest in the Fairy Tail fanfiction. So if anyone wishes to adopt this story just message me and if you want I can give you a little summary of what I was planning to do with this story and if you don't then just write the story however you wish to. Also if anyone wishes to use the ideas from my oneshots, you can also message me and I'll give them to you. I didn't actually have any plans for a story at the moment for them so just do what you wish with them. Well I'm not sure if I will write again but it's probably safe to say that it won't be a Fairy Tail fanfic unless I somehow gain the interest I had before. Currently I have a few ideas for a couple other anime's which I will list before and if anyone also writes for those anime's just pm me and I can give you the idea for the story since I don't really have any plans to continue to write.

Rosario + Vampire

High School DxD x Negima

High School DXD x Fairy Tail (even though I don't have any real interest for fairy tail it seems that crossovers still do somehow)

Rosario + Vampire x Familiar of Zero (this story actually ties into my Rosario + Vampire idea I got)

I also have a few ideas for fairy tail stories from the time I had interest in it (although I have forgotten some of the ideas)

Yu-gi-oh gx (don't ask, I got really bored one week and watched up to the middle of season 4 and now I have an idea that won't leave my head)

Yu-gi-oh gx x Katekyo Hitman Reborn (I am currently reading Hitman Reborn crossovers and then this came to mind)

Well that's all I got for now, so cya if I ever write again and you decide to read it.

Ambrosius Malachai


End file.
